role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Muchi
Muchi (ムチー, Muchi) is a hideous monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Muchi is a very unintelligent monster who doesn't think before acting and has a low attention span. He seems to be fond of shooting at things with his energy bolts. History Muchi I Debut and Death: The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 2 As Yamalgon and Umigaron cornered Earth Warrior Zeros and Kamen Rider Agito, Tsutabara summoned his final monster, Muchi to take care of Sailor Fighter. Muchi arrived at Sapporo quickly and joined up with Umigaron and Yamalgon in their attack. Muchi fought against Sailor Fighter and shot at her repeatedly with his energy bolts. Sailor Fighter fought back by firing her laser beam from her ribbon and her arm cannon however, causing a shootout between Sailor Fighter and Muchi. Sailor Fighter was then joined up by Kamen Rider Agito and Earth Earrior Zeros though and as Sailor Fighter pulled out her Sailor Dynamite, the three heroes leaped at Muchi. Muchi attempted to swat them away, but Muchi was then bombarded by Kamen Rider Agito's full force of his flaming Rider Kick, Earth Warrior Zero's Iron Plasma Kick and Sailor Fighter's Sailor Dynamite, instantly killing him. Muchi then fell over and exploded in a massive explosion. Muchi was the third and last of Tsutabara's Sapporo kaiju pawns to die. Muchi II Debut and Death: Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Another Muchi later appeared named Muchi II and fought off Wangmagwi near Denver, Colorado. Muchi II whipped his antennae tendrils against Wangmagwi and dodged his flame liquid, continuing to whip him some more. Muchi II then got bored of lashing Wangmagwi and then turned and headed into Denver, prepared to attack the city. However before he could even step foot into the city, Gekkoku 1 appeared and fired it's Somnium Missiles against him, killing Muchi II. Revived Muchi Debut and Death: Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Muchi (specifically the first one) was later revived by the rock monster Gandler along with H and Vernonn to advance the battle and gang up on Machine G. Revived Muchi demonstrated his power by gazing at most of the fleeing civilians, turning them into stone. Revived Muchi then whipped his antennaes against Machine G during the climax of the showdown. Machine G then fired out Twin Maser Cannons against Revived Muchi's area, but Revived Muchi survived. After Gandler shot down FlamingoMask down from the sky, Revived Muchi gazed his eyes into his, turning FlamingoMask into stone. Revived Muchi along with the other monsters gloated their victory at first, up until then Neo SquidMask turned into Supercharged Neo SquidMask and started fighting them all off, starting with Revived Muchi. Revived Muchi tried to fight back, but Supercharged Neo SquidMask fried him with his electrical grip badly; Revived Muchi then whipped his antennaes against him, to which Supercharged Neo SquidMask then punched at Revived Muchi so hard he was sent flying and colliding against Revived H, causing the two to both crash against a building. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then delivered a powerful beam of electricity at both of them, creating a massive explosion and killing them both. Abilities Muchi= * Energy Bolts: Muchi can shoot out two lightning-beams from his antennae. They can do a fair amount of damage. |-|Muchi II= * Antennae Whips: Muchi II could used his long antennaes as whips to lash against his foes. * Energy Bolts: While never shown, it is possible that Muchi II could have fired energy bolts from his antennaes just like the first one could. |-|Revived Muchi= * Petrifying Gaze: Revived Muchi's most powerful power---Muchi II was able to turn anything into stone with his gaze, ala Medusa. When in usage, his eyes will glow sapphire blue. The only thing not affected by this is non-organic life such as robots. This is lifted after Revived Muchi's death. * Energy Bolts: Revived Muchi can fire out more powerful and rapid amounts of lightning beams from his antennaes. * Antennae Whips: Revived Muchi could use his long tendril-like antennaes was deadly whips. * Durability: Compared to his first form and his successor, Revived Muchi was far more durable, being able to survive Machine G and Supercharged Neo SquidMask's attacks (initially.) Trivia * Muchi was the fifth and last monster Tsutabara summoned. * Interestingly enough, he was the first monster to appear and perish in Sailor Fight! New WEB (2014). * He was the only monster that Tsutabara owned that did not originate from the original ''Sailor Fight! ''series. * It's not exactly known what Muchi is based off of; but is likely he was based off of some kind of plankton. * It's unknown what relationship Muchi II has with the first one. He could possibly been a revived form, a relative of the first one or possibly another member of possible species. * Muchi II is the first monster to be taken out by a Gekkoku Unit. * Muchi's roar is a reused Rarigonika roar. * The idea of Muchi being able to turn people into stone due to his gaze (and apparent ugliness) was an idea JadgVlady thought of. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:TV Show Character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)